Ah What a Wonderful Cat Life!
by AnotherSarahwith639
Summary: Rin is a proper and precious cat, who secretly at night converses with a "ruthless street cat" named Len. RinxLen
1. He and She

Rin's P.O.V

Every night that stupid black fur ball of a cat comes to my window. Len is his name. He considers himself as my half feline friend but I think not. He is always on me about leaving the comfort of my master's house to journey out in the wild. But why would I do that? Aren't there monsters out there? Like, dogs and bears? They would kill me!

Yes, I too am half cat, but also remember, half human. So at least I can use my brain for humanly causes. Unfortunately I think Len fell and hit his head hard enough to disable that ability. That is how unbelievably ignorant he is, through my eyes. Then again, so are all wild street cats. Their lives are simple and useless, eat, sleep, and kill themselves, unlike that of my indoor life. Inside, I get to do anything and rarely get a scratch along my soft, pure skin. That is only the basics of our differences.

Tonight though was the full moon. I always wanted to see it but for some reason it was never in the sky. Only the stars with their light filled the black endless night. Did the moon just not like me or something? I waited for my nuisance of a friend at the window sill as I did every night. And soon enough he arrived, but this time, with more wounds than usual.

The boy's skin was stained red up his left arm. His one black ear was torn and his, what were usually blue eyes, seemed pale.

"Len!" I shouted in surprise and worry. Just because I didn't take him as particular favorite doesn't mean I don't feel sympathy for him. Anyone's pain is never something to ignore.

"Hey yo Rin!" he replied rather cheerfully.

"What on Earth happened to you?" I shouted as if angry.

"N-nothing. I was in a quarrel that's all," he whispered. His eyes avoided my gaze.

"Nothing? Blood is not nothing Len!" I yelled. "Here."

I handed him a towel and sighed. He repaid me with one of his cheeky nervous smiles as he rubbed the white fabric along his cut. I watched him intently. Every other stroke the towel was hesitant. It annoyed the heck out of me.

"Let me do it!" I shouted at him in irritation. I snatched the towel from his grasp licked it, and dabbed the bleeding cut with its tip. Len seemed to relax and he stopped squirming around which made it easier to clean his wound.

Next I dampened the towels tip with Hydrogen Peroxide that my master had lying on the table beside me and placed it against his arm. Len hissed, wincing at the slightest touch of the sizzling chemical. Once I hit a deep part he jolted his arm causing me to stop.

"It's going to hurt Len, but it will help, I promise," I whispered in a soothing tone.

Len's P.O.V

Rin was the reason I came to the window. Of course yes, I wanted to take her with me on the wonderful adventures of a cat's life but really, I just wanted to be with her. She was perfect, pampered; she needed a good whiff of the great outdoors. Sadly though, every night I visit her she refused to venture beyond her walls of protection. Most of all, she wanted didn't want to leave her master, Gumi. I never had a master, they are mean humans, and ones who want to punish you whenever you fail to obey their every command or simply when they feel like it.

No, not me. I'm not a sucker to their world! I am a free half cat! Not some dress up toy for toddlers half my size! That was one of my differences from Rin. She loved to be dressed in cute clothes, I mean look at her! She wears a bow for crying out loud! I dress in easy to impress attire, more like poker shirts and cigarette stained vests. Girls seem to love it, all except Rin.

I visit Rin every night. And I know that she likes it. She always has that faint look in her eye, comfort, passion, deep down I bet she thinks of me as strong, a protector. But then why wouldn't she be with me outside her house?

I wanted to find out. So I got into a fight. A big fight, with another cat named Honne Dell. Boy was I a fool. I practically sacrificed 2/3 of me and had the rest to cower in fear. His cigarette that was propped in his mouth stained my shirt with ash. His fists made direct blows to my face but the worst was my arm. My left arm was slashed down its side from his pocket knife. How? I don't really remember, I blacked out and awoke several hours later before heading to Rin's house.

She scowled at me. It was a cute look with so much pure emotion I couldn't help but blush. Even though her poker face was strong, I was still able to sense that worried look in her. Her eyes twinkled when filling with tears and if I wasn't mistaking I at least noticed one in drop in those blue topazes. It made me feel as if butterflies were dancing in my stomach. I wanted to lean in and kiss her, but reality instead I was cut off of my thoughts.

"What on Earth happened to you?" she shouted in anger.

I looked down at my feet. How was I going to tell her I got into a major fight that almost killed me?

"N-nothing…" I whispered. "I was in a quarrel that's all…"

"Nothing? Blood isn't nothing Len!" She yelled.

The tone in her voice caught my attention and I couldn't help but to look at her, straight at those melting blue pools of hidden secrets.

"Here," she sighed as she threw a towel at me.

I was in a trance for a while before I felt the towels ruff fabric irritate my exposed skin. I lifted the towel and rubbed it on my arm. My hands trembled will each careful stroke. I was nervous, sweating with embarrassment. I wanted to show her that I was really fine, but I just can't lie to her! I felt horrible and I wanted the comfort, I just didn't want to admit it, so I stayed quiet.

Every so often the towel slipped through my fingers. I was hardly paying attention to the throbbing ache in my arm. I was focusing on the beautiful girl before me. My heart began to pound as if usually did whenever I was with her. Closer… closer…. Her body was coming toward me…

"Let me do it" she shouted in irritation. I watched her snatch the towel away, clueless as to what she had said. I continued to watch her clean the towel and ever so gently she placed it on my arm. The feeling was nice, calming. Instantly I relaxed. Rin looked beside her. She brought back the towel with its pointed tip dripping in what looked like water.

Oh was I horribly wrong.

I hissed at the pain that coursed through me. The scent of this unknown liquid made my nose cringed. Wincing, I lost control of my burning limb. Accidently my arm twitched enough to jolt her out of concentration. She looked at me with surprise.

"It going to hurt Len, but it will help. I promise," she said soothingly.

I felt a stomach wrenching sickness in the pit of my stomach. My body flamed in heat. Truly she cares… truly she loves me. I can tell, cause I love her too.


	2. Battle! What has gotten into you!

Rin's P.O.V

I could feel the heat emitting from his face. I frowned. When will he ever learn that he can't hide his like "crush" on me forever? I sighed. He wouldn't with my luck. At this thought, I continued to dab Len's bloodied arm with the cleaning chemical. Len wasn't thrilled, he was hissing nonstop. His arm was sizzling and white bubbles immediately formed in the gaping cut.

"My god Len, what happened?" I asked again, surprised at the deepness of his wound.

"I told you already, a fight," he replied bluntly.

His lack of understanding angered me. I knew perfectly well that this wasn't some ordinary fight. I wasn't going to let it slide by me either.

"Seriously Len, tell me now!" I shouted at the black cat boy.

Len jumped back to my tone. For a few seconds he sat there silent. The sound of the sizzling peroxide was the only thing that saved us from the awkwardness of dead silence. His arm jolted again, his winced look formed again. By this moment I figured he wasn't going to let up. I had to figure out though, kind of like… How I have to someday see that full moon. But, I have that strange sense that, it may never happen…

"R-rin! Get it off!" Len hollered, tossing my hand away, causing the towel to drop on the grass.

I snapped back into the dreadful reality before me. I was holding the towel on a little too long it seems, the way he flinched back indicated so.

"Oh, sorry," I muttered. "I was in a daze."

"No Kidd 'in!" he remarked with slight irritation.

There was no way that a remark in that tone was going to slip by! I smacked his face. I could feel the skin on his chubby cheeks slide under my long nails. The slashing sound was louder than I expected though.

"What was that for?" Len shouted. He covered is cheek with his right hand. "That was uncalled for Rin! Hurt too!"

I didn't appreciate his street language, those plebian cat humans and their slang. They sounded like they were raised on a farm with no manners in the slightest! Unlike us sophisticated aristocrats who spend our days learning precious knowledge from our masters with the highest class. These street peasants knew nothing of manners! I can't blame him though, it's not like he was raised by a smart family, I can tell.

"Calm down," I mumbled. "I didn't kill you or anything."

"Stupid girl…" he whispered.

It wouldn't surprise me if he thought I wasn't able to hear him. I might as well let him say those things when he has an IQ of negative 100. Just to let him feel a little powerful, technically I was more powerful in wits but he I have to say, is way stronger than I.

For a while, I finished dabbing his cut and other wounds on his body. The hot atmosphere became tense. My cheeks felt as if they were burning. Len seemed to have this affect too. Once I stopped, Len glanced nervously at his pockets for something. His blue eyes… Blue eyes… they were magnificent, majestic like the ocean. What was I thinking? He was a stupid cat boy that probably never witnessed clean water in his life and I'm thinking oceans? Where had my sanity gone this evening?

Len looked back at me with a saddening frown. His look gave my stomach a throbbing pain of sympathy. I hid closer behind the window frame, wondering what I could do. But the look on his face lost all my concentration. I blushed at my sudden forgetfulness. That cracked his lips into that mischievous smile that he wore so well.

"Well, well… Someone looks flustered," he chuckled.

The air grew wet. My nose felt the humidity between us. Either it was just naturally getting hotter or my raging anger was emitting. But still I was blushing. I glared at him, which consequentially made his smile wider.

"Will you stop being so ignorant?"

Len's P.O.V

It stung the peroxide. It burned like hell. I wished that I hadn't gotten myself into such a pointless fight. But then again, it was all for Rin. She was tending my wounds, so gently, her arm glided gracefully just as her hair did in the light breeze. I was truly amazed. The sky shone in its normal navy blue. The most beautiful night of this time, whatever that was, I was lost in my own world anyway.

Again I was staring at her unknowingly. Her eyes were peaceful, her lips… so perfectly pink, they matched that little cubby cute face she had. I was burning in red. My face was heated and strangely enough, so was my arm. But I didn't mind too much, I was in my own world, it was just me and Rin.

Without noticing, I inched forward. I wanted her… I needed her… It was burning… Burning…. I jolted my arm and flinched. My arm stung with unbearable pain that coursed through my entire body.

"Rin! Get it off!" I shouted, accidently shocking her enough to drop the towel.

"I'm sorry…." She mumbled, "I was in a daze."

I couldn't help but feel like bursting into laughter. That statement had probably been the "latest to realize" one yet! I had to make a fun remark to that!

"No kidd'in!" So I did….and of course… She wasn't too pleased. Without a moment to spare she smacked my face. It seemed reasonable for her response, but it was still going to leave a big mark for a while.

"What was that for?" I shouted irritably. Best friend or not… I don't think I deserve being slapped, especially considering what I have been through. "That was uncalled for Rin! And hurt too!"

Rin looked away from me for a few minutes, and then turned back with that natural becoming scowl. "Calm down… It's not like a killed you," she remarked.

That comment blew my strings. "Stupid girl…" I whispered, hopefully not loud enough for her to hear me.

Rin dabbed my arm again, finishing what she had started. Once done, I remembered my present for her. I had gotten her a necklace, one I found. It looked so pretty too! I searched through my pockets frantically. They were empty. The fight… That must've been how I lost it! It must've fallen out of my pocket. My stomach lurched. The heat of embarrassment to my on mistake arose. I looked at Rin and she too seemed to be embarrassed. The way she hid behind the window frame indicated as such. I smirked.

"Well, well….Someone looks flustered," I remarked with satisfactory. I caught her in the act. She glared back at me.

"Will you stop being so ignorant?" she shouted.


	3. Regret? Secrets?

Ah What a Wonderful Cat Life!

Rin's P.O.V

I hadn't forgotten the look on his face. He was sad, truly sad. My heart felt as if breaking in two. He turned and walked away from the window after engaging in another of our arguments. Well, what was at least, going to be an argument. But it wasn't anything that hasn't stopped us before! Though, this time… It was.

_FLASHBACK-_

"_**Len! You haven't gotten what I meant! You were stupid to go and get yourself hurt! I'm not worth that!" I screamed at him. **_

_**"Rin! I made a mistake I'm sor-"**_

_**"You were an idiot for that! You could've hurt yourself! Why are you like this so much, just so… so… ignorant!"**_

_**I hit him, hard. His widened eyes stared back at me in disbelief. Len's cheek grew a deep shade of bruising red. I began to cry. He was utterly senseless, but he still had feelings. How could I be so oblivious to them? **_

_**It didn't seem to matter anyway… his bewildered expression soon turned to just a melancholic shattering. **_

_**"I'm not putting up with this," he said with a saddened tone.**_

_**I felt that deep sense of regret inside me. What had I done? It has never turned like this on me before! **_

_**"Wh-what?" I stuttered through my tears.**_

_**"I'm done," he replied bluntly.**_

_**My hand rose to my chest with hesitation. Len, he acted so different from usual. The air grew tense. I started to breathe heavier. My hands started to shake in fear. What was going on with me tonight? **_

_**"I don't understand… I try so hard Rin. So hard to show you, tell you how much I care for you. And still all I get in return is this. A selfish, un-caring, ungrateful princess who just cannot listen," he stated angrily.**_

_**"L-le-"**_

_**"I just can't take all the shouting, all the emotion. Rin, you chose. Do you want me, or do you rather want yourself? Good day my princess."**_

_**He bowed to me in mock. I blushed, though I knew it was an insult. A rush of wind blew. His golden hair soon became distant. I reached for it. I reached so hard for that gold gleam. But it was too late, he was gone.**_

_**"Len, please don't g-go," I cried, lowering my head. "I'm sorry…I-I'm s-sorry…"**_

_END OF FLASHBACK~~~~_

I clutched my pillow. The pillow was soaked in tears. It was a dream, just a distant dream. That was what I told myself. A dream of a boy, the boy that actually listened, the boy who actually smiled around me for the reasons I wanted. He was funny too. Why did I have to be so sightless? He was there and I let him go!

Rain pattered lightly outside, as it had been doing every night in the November's winter. The bare cherry blossom trees caressed so gently by the wind, rustled in the breeze. Quiet pitter-patter of drops was louder as the time slowly passed by. I never felt so alone in my life. I wasn't sure what my choice was, I didn't exactly know if I wanted him back. He would only bug me about leaving my house… so what was the point?

Len's P.O.V

I walked down the empty alleyway that usually kept me company when I was alone. Nighttime was said to bring scary creatures, that's what all the older cat men told me. I never believed them of course. Personally I liked the night. It was mysterious, adventurous; full of questions that may never be answered. That's not how Rin liked it. She was more of a daytime kitten. Adored the light, she said it made her feel safe. That was what I wanted, was to make her feel safe.

"Hey little kitten, what are you up to this time?" A man's voice called out from behind me. I stopped, familiar to the voice.

"Ne? Kaito *onii-chan!" I called back happily.

A tall blue haired cat man exited the shadows, revealing himself to me. I smiled. Kaito was my older brother, mostly. We weren't related, but since my mother passed away, he had been there for me, no matter what happened. He watched over me like a responsible sibling should. I was truly grateful, for he was the only one who took me in. Otherwise, someone probably would've killed me over a stolen loaf of bread.

"Len? What happened? I heard about the fight with Honne and I.."

"I don't want to say…" I interrupted irritably. That was a mistake, a miserable mistake that brought me to the line of loosing the one I love most. Rin.

"Len, are you sure? I mean I am very concerned and I want too…" he started again.

"No! This conversation is over!" I shouted.

Kaito grabbed my shoulders. This meant buissness. "What is going on with you? You're acting completely abnormal!" he shouted at me as he shook me back and forth vigorously.

"N-nothing…"I muttered. "I don't want to talk about it…"

Those dark blue eyes studied me. I smacked his hands away and without hesitation he clenched my hand next to my head. "Stop acting like this! Tell me what's going on!"

I paused. There was a long silence between us. I dare not look up to him. Kaito shook me again. "Please, tell me… I can't bear to have you angry again."

Those words made me look up into his eyes. I began to cry. All I could think about was Rin, Rin, Rin… her smile, her voice…. All of her just wouldn't leave my mind. Then I felt arms embrace me in a hug. Kaito bent lower to reach my height. I sighed shakily.

"K-kaito… I miss her… I miss mother… I want her back, she would be able to help me now.." I whispered weakly. "I miss her…."

"I know you do Len. I know," Kaito comforted, though he knew, that wasn't all the little boy had to say...


End file.
